Flowers In A River
by Kiachi Kaitlynn Angel
Summary: Death the Kid. He never understood. Sasori. She wasn't taught. Maybe they can teach each other what life is really about. But first, they're going to have to face life's challenges. KidxOC Rated M for later chapters  hopefully!


**Ok guys, its Kiachi here :D First off, I'm still working on Enchanted, but this story has been bugging the crap outta me since I thought of it, and I knew I had to write it. In all honesty, I'm getting bored with happy go lucky stories with lots of smexy scenes :I So this story is full of heartbreak and everything. So if you want to read about pixies, go somewhere else.**

**This story features a new OC of mine, and i'm calling her Sasori (sass-or-e). It means scorpion in Japanese. I'm going to try my best to make her non-Mary Sue, that would be annoying. **

**But finally, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or relating factors. TRY SUING ME NOW :D**

Shinigami-Sama was a happy go lucky kind of guy.

Despite that he was a death god, a shinigami, he was kind at heart, and happy in spirit. It made his soul powerful, even more powerful than normal. He was one of the few shinigamis to actually fall in real love with a human, and produce an offspring that he dearly loved. He was the only shinigami to open a school to teach weapons and meisters. He was, in fact, the most powerful shinigami to live. Was it not he that gave witches second chances?

His son, though, was more cold in heart. Yes, he had a heart, but he was usually cold an indifferent. Death the Kid seemed to not care too much about people, and his 'love' had limits. Shinigami-Sama tried so very hard to show his son compassion and love. But Kid seemed to not care very much. His power was in his ability to show indifference to people. But it was weak, so weak, compared to his father. Kid wanted to be perfect, and he showed it. He had made himself OCD without trying, and it killed him so slowly. He was becoming a hollow shell. Poor Kid, he didn't seem to understand what his father had tried so hard to teach him.

But so much was about to happen to him. Maybe his father should never had brought him to the Death Room that day…

Death the Kid walked up to his Honorable Father, who was bouncing, happy to see his son. "Hello, Honorable Father," Kid greeted.

"Hey hey hey, Kiddo!" his father greeted. "Your hair is as cute as ever!"

Kid's eye twitched at both his stupid nickname and at the mention of his hair. "Did you need something, Father?"

"Yes, I did," his father said with a sigh. If only some emotion would come out of that boy… "I need you to meet a new student. She'll be waiting by the pitt in which Crona fell in, do you remember?"

"Yes, I recall that place," Kid said with a nod. "I'll get Liz and Patty and we'll be on our way."

"No, Kid," Shinigami-Sama interrupted. Kid gave him a curious look. "I don't want you taking anybody with you."

Kid was silent. This was an odd request. Then he nodded. I think now that, eventually, he would regret that decision. His gold eyes were filled with a curiosity that at the time, I found very… enchanting. Kid was definitely so much more than just Death the Kid. More than the boy with OCD… I think that soon, you'll find out yourself.

Kid walked down the Shibusen hallways. Poor child, he was unaware of what awaited him. But he walked on. Out of the school, and eventually, out into the desert. The desert was harsh, and the sun beat upon his back angrily, demanding a reaction. But his shinigami body gave none, and Kid didn't feel the constant abuse.

He walked up to the pit, but no one was around. And the pit appeared empty.

"Hello?" he called out. "I'm from the DWMA, I've come to get a new student?"

Suddenly, the sand at the bottom of the pit moved, and someone dug their way out of the sand. She had dirty blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders. Her legs were long, but she was still quite short. She looked up at him, and he saw her eyes were a light brown. Kid blinked down at her. He couldn't say girls coming up from the sand were completely normal. "Hey!" she called up.

"Greetings," Kid said, as she scrambled up the edge of the pitt with ease.

"Its nice to meet you," she said shyly, looking down at her feet and putting out her hand.

He grabbed it and shook it. "My names Death the Kid," he said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Sasori," she said quietly, still refusing to look at him. "I-I'm happy to be going to your school."

"Its a perfectly symmetrical place," he said with an approving nod.

Sasori looked up at him with wide eyes. "Symmetrical?" she asked.

Kid nodded.

Sasori did a small jump with happiness. "Symmetrical buildings have such lovely architecture!" she squealed quietly. "Just look at ancient Rome and Greece!"

Kid broke into a small smile. "Finally! Someone who understands!"

Sasori nodded eagerly. "Can we go now? I'd love to see the building!"

Kid smiled and gave a short nod. "Of corse."

As they began walking, Kid's face turned cold again. The silence didn't really please him. But he didn't feel up to talking either. And the girl was much too shy to say anything. So they walked, onwards, into the city and towards the school.

I think it was then, right in those moments, that a small spark ignited somewhere. Because things slowly began to change. Neither of them could feel it as they walked up the stairs to the DWMA's grand entrance. But yes, things were changing, right then and there.

Shinigami-Sama looked into the mirror, watching those two silently walking down the hallway.

Stein peeked out from his classroom, twisting his screw.

You ask, how did I know all of this?

Soon, little one, I will tell you. But please, let me finish some more of this story before I leave you at that. You know, we can't just say things have happy endings without showing you what really happened. I'm sorry, life doesn't go like that. I wish it did. Maybe life would be easier on you.

Sasori stepped up onto the stage behind Kid, and gave a small bow to Shinigami-Sama. "Hello sir," she said quietly.

"Hello hello hello! Sup sup sup?" Shinigami-Sama said excitedly. "I'm so happy you could come! May I ask, how are things in Aracnaphobia?"

"What?" Kid asked, his eyes widening.

"The organization is falling apart," Sasori said, looking at her shoes. Apparently, they were quite interesting.

"How do you know?" Kid demanded.

Sasori flinched. "Well, I-I g-guess…"

"Her mother was a powerful witch, close to Arachne," Shinigami-Sama replied happily.

"Then why is she here?" Kid demanded. Sasori flinched, but he didn't care. "Witches don't belong here, they belong in our death scythes!"

"Because we can use her well," Shinigami-Sama said sharply.

Kid huffed.

"And, as promised," Shinigami-Sama said, turning to Sasori, "You have a place to stay. You will be staying with Kiddo in Gallows Mansion."

"What?" Kid practically shrieked. "Are you crazy?"

"Kiddo!" Shinigami-Sama snapped. Kid went silent.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bother," Sasori whispered.

"Oh don't worry, Kiddo is just a bit grumpy!" Shinigami-Sama said happily.

Kid snorted.

Shinigami-Sama nodded at them both. "Why don't you two go get a room ready at Gallows Mansion? I'll let you take the day off schooling."

"Yes, Honorable Father," Kid almost hissed. He twisted on his heel sharply, and stalked out of the Death Room.

He heard footsteps rush after him. He knew Sasori was walking behind him.

Yes, I know he didn't want me here. Who could ever love me?

I am Sasori, the scorpion witch. I was born on November eleven, and I am fourteen years old. You already know my physical traits, and more so or less of my emotional. And if I tell you anything else, we would spoil the fun.

I hear your parents calling. Suppertime already? Well, you better head off. We can continue this next time we meet. You know I love talking to you.

I love to remember those days, no matter how painful they might be.

**YES! I'M SO HAPPY I GOT THIS OUT OF MY MIND! This will probably be my best story ever. And I'll be trying to make the chapters long, in case I get another really bad writers block and take FOREVER to upload. But yes, here it is! Gosh I'm so happy! Well, off to get ready for bed and think up ideas for Enchanted and this story! I'll try uploading one then the other, and back again. So yes, please review, I'll love you! Thank you for reading! :)**

**~Kiachi Kaitlynn Angel**


End file.
